


Crystal Clear

by sterlingdragonfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingdragonfly/pseuds/sterlingdragonfly
Summary: Harry's having eye trouble late one night. Ron helps. A double drabble written for joeyrz using the prompt 'eye strain'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Harry and Ron belong to J.K. Rowling, et all.

*******

Harry looked blearily at the clock on the mantel and sighed – it was nearly two a.m., and he still had several hours of homework to finish before bedtime. He rubbed at his eyes beneath his glasses when the words on the parchment began dancing the conga.

 

"Harry?"

 

Glancing up, he smiled at Ron, in his pyjamas, leaning against the archway that led up to their dorm. "Hi," he said quietly.

 

Ron crossed the common room and straddled Harry's thighs, scattering parchment and textbooks everywhere. "Your eyes are hurting again, aren't they?"

 

"Yes." Harry knew better than to lie to Ron.

 

"Let me help."

 

Ron's face became blurry to Harry as he pushed the glasses up to tangle in Harry's hair. He then framed Harry's face with his hands and pressed gentle kisses to his eyes, his cheeks and the scar on his forehead before capturing his lips. Harry's eyes fluttered closed as the kiss deepened, turned heated, passionate.

 

Ron eventually pulled back a fraction, his breath warm on Harry's skin. "Any better?"

 

Harry forced his eyelids open, his heart skipping a beat when he saw the love clearly shining in Ron's bright blue eyes. "Yes, I can see you perfectly."


End file.
